


Watchtower

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Reibert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are protective of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchtower

The first time Reiner touched him after turning into a Titan, Bertolt had hissed—both in body, and in breath.

His eyes were closed, tears forming at the corners that just steamed away, and Reiner had leaned close to touch their foreheads together.

“You’ll get the hang of it.”

When Reiner runs into walls—a bulldozer, for all intents and purposes—he thinks of Bertolt, of tears evaporating. He smashes through stone and brick and mortar with a few tears on his own face, the root in the Titan head.

How lonely it all must be at such a height.


End file.
